


Pretty Girls Make Graves

by frankiewenttohollywood



Category: K-pop, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiewenttohollywood/pseuds/frankiewenttohollywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good girl's guide to being undead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Girls Make Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire AU.

_I. Come out of the coffin to your friends and family._  
  
"Yoona!" Tiffany knocked loudly on Yoona's door, her booming voice resonated across the empty house. "Open your door or I swear I will break it down."  
  
Yoona sat with her back against the door. There's no doubt that Tiffany probably could and would kick down the door, but still. She couldn't let Tiffany see her, not now anyway. Eventually the knocking became less forceful and more of a resigned tap.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Tiffany murmured against the door.  
  
Yoona sighed and stood to open the door for Tiffany. She stepped further back into the room as Tiffany came in. She really needed to work on her resolve, especially when it came to Tiffany.  
  
"You!" Tiffany exclaimed and hit Yoona's arm before pulling her into a hug. "Where have you been? Everyone's been worried."  
  
Yoona wiggled out of Tiffany's embrace and put some space between them. "I've been around. Haven't felt like going to classes lately," she said with a shrug.  
  
"Okay, something is definitely up. You never miss class," Tiffany said, hands on her hips. "What's going on?"  
  
She could feel the annoyance radiating off Tiffany. The increased heart rate, slowed breathing, and stern look were making her feel trapped in her own room. She briefly wondered if it would be in bad taste to make an excuse to leave her own home.  
  
"Well?" Tiffany moved towards her.  
  
She had never been good when cornered, so before she even knew what was going on, she was at the other side of the room in the blink of an eye.  
  
"What the hell..." Tiffany looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"So, yeah. Funny thing happened, I'm sort of a vampire now."  
  
  
  
  
 _II. Learn how to use your new powers responsibly._  
  
"So, do you like, have super strength?" Jessica poked her as if she was an animal on display.  
  
Yoona swatted her hands away in annoyance. "I don't know, maybe? I haven't really had the chance to see what I can or can't do yet."  
  
"She definitely has super speed," Tiffany said from the bed. The girls were lounging on the bed with a magazine and discussing Yoona's possible new powers. Oddly enough, this wasn't even her weirdest Friday night ever.  
  
"Let's see what else you can do," Jessica said and jumped off the bed. She dragged Tiffany with her and motioned for the others to follow. "It's night time, so you can go outside, right?" she asked.  
  
"Obviously," Sooyoung answered before Yoona could. "Sunshine bad, moonlight good."  
  
"Clearly, you are our expert on this subject," Sunny quipped.  
  
"I am!" Sooyoung exclaimed indignantly. "A lot of my dad's business contacts are vamps. That's another perk, Yoona," she said thoughtfully. "Eternal youth and watching your savings account collect all that interest."  
  
"Yeah," she replied and stepped out in to the backyard. "Great." The idea of living forever and watching her loved ones grow old and die wasn't exactly appealing.  
  
"Okay," Hyoyeon said and picked up a wooden lawn chair. "Let's see if you have super strength as well."  
  
"Wait," Tiffany said apprehensively, "what if she doesn't―"  
  
Hyoyeon smashed the chair over her head before Tiffany could object.  
  
  
  
  
 _III. Humans are friends, not food._  
  
Tiffany looked like she had really smooth skin. Like, absurdly smooth. The way her neck seamlessly flowed down to her clavicle and chest was truly a marvel. She should really consider wearing her hair up more often.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"What?" Yoona trailed her eyes from Tiffany's neck up to her face. Her lips were moving, her very red and plump lips.  
  
"Yoona," Tiffany was looking at her with a mix of annoyance and confusion on her face. "What's wrong? You look really pale."  
  
She nodded in agreement. Of course she was pale, she couldn't exactly go out and get a tan. Tiffany though, Tiffany looked _really_ good right now. She'd by lying if she said that Tiffany didn't look good everyday, but something about right now was really doing it for her.  
  
Tiffany snapped her fingers in front of her face.  
  
"Yes, hi, hello," she said rapidly.  
  
Eyes wide, a gasp, and a hand to her mouth like a walking cliche. Tiffany was looking at her in what appeared to be shock.  
  
"What?" She was already a vampire, there's not much else that could really be shocking anymore. Yoona felt something sharp jutting against her tongue. Oh, right. "Sorry," she said and covered her mouth. "I don't really know how to control them yet."  
  
Tiffany went from shocked to intrigued. "Does that mean you're hungry or something?"  
  
"Maybe? I was told they pop out when we get hungry and, I don't know, excited." Yoona wasn't really sure which one she was at that particular moment. Regardless, it would be pretty bad for her to be either of them. She was out of synthetic blood, they were alone in her basement, and Tiffany looked _really_ good.  
  
"Do you need to, uh," Tiffany looked like she was having trouble finding the right words, "hunt?"  
  
"It's barely been a week since I was turned, what do _you_ think?"  
  
"Good point," Tiffany said with a small smile. "You'd probably be really bad at it. Or way too polite. Or both."  
  
"Thanks," she replied and started pacing. She needed to do something to keep her mind off of her impulses. "Obviously this is why I keep you around, you're a bucket of laughs."  
  
"I can also be a bucket of blood if you need me to," Tiffany said seriously. She had that look she always has while trying to prove someone wrong. Tiffany's not usually competitive by nature but she'd take a fight to the very end if she knows she's right. "Look, you're clearly hungry and looking freakishly paler than usual. So, just do your thing and feed―"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's not a big deal and I'll probably taste better than that fake crap you've been drinking," Tiffany said flippantly.  
  
"Tiffany, no. I'm not―I'm not going to do that and I'm definitely not going to let you offer." Yoona sped out of the basement and out of her house, effectively ending their conversation. She knows that Tiffany could make her change her mind which is why she wasn't going to give her the chance.  
  
  
  
  
 _IV. Just because you're dead doesn't mean you don't have class._  
  
"C'mon, it's not fair. Everyone else has seen them except me!"  
  
"They only saw by accident! And why are you guys always here?" The girls spent most of their free time in Yoona's basement these days. It's not that she found it bothersome but rather... watched. It seemed like they were all just waiting for her to snap and go on a rampage. She felt guilty for even thinking it since they've been nothing but supportive. Sometimes a girl just wants to drink in peace and admire her own fangs.  
  
"Please?" Yuri whined and looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh, fine you big baby," Yoona said with a roll of her eyes. She opened her mouth and with a small pop, she felt her fangs extend.  
  
Yuri squealed and clapped her hands.  
  
"For your sake, I hope you don't ever meet another vampire," Sunny said without looking up from her game.  
  
"Yeah, not everybody is a pushover like Yoona," Jessica chimed in.  
  
"Thank you, everyone," Yoona said with a glare. "I let you into my home, offer you food, and this is what I'm repaid with."  
  
"It comes from a place of love," Jessica replied cheekily. She got up from the couch and jumped on Yoona's back. "Let's go to the park and scare some kids."  
  
  
  
  
 _V. Have some self-control._  
  
"Cold...," Tiffany drew her hand back from Yoona's face.  
  
"Yeah," Yoona blinked. "Sorry?" She hovered by the window, ready to make a hasty getaway if she needed to. She's not even sure why she came here in the first place.  
  
"No, it's okay. It feels nice," Tiffany smiled.  
  
Tiffany's bare neck glimmered in the moonlight and _oh_. That's why she's here. Yoona inched closer to the window, she shouldn't be here, she shouldn't have come at all. She could literally hear the blood pumping through Tiffany's veins. The panic must've shown on Yoona's face because Tiffany started to look worried.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tiffany's grip on her face tightened and Yoona took a step backwards.  
  
"Yeah," she was doing that thing where she nods for no reason again. "I mean, no?" If her heart still functioned, she's pretty sure it would be in overtime right about now. "Actually, I think I should go."  
  
"Why?" Tiffany tilted her head inquisitively. But in doing so, she bared her neck even more and _oh God_. Yoona really needed to get out of here.  
  
"Because it's dangerous."  
  
Tiffany's hand fell to her side. "Are you talking about my parents? Because they don't care that you're―"  
  
"I mean it's dangerous for you."  
  
"I trust you," Tiffany said and moved closer to Yoona.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't." Oh, Tiffany. Sweet, naive, no sense of self preservation Tiffany. She had to leave, if not for her own sake then for Tiffany's. "You know I'm new at this, I can't control my, um, urges."  
  
"Oh," Tiffany's gaze fell to Yoona's mouth, no doubt looking to see if her fangs were out.  
  
"Yeah, so," Yoona moved to put some distance between them but Tiffany just followed her.  
  
"Would it help if I distracted you?"  
  
Yoona's supposed to be the one with the super speed yet somehow Tiffany managed to press herself against her. "You're already pretty distracting." She'd swear that she was having difficulty breathing except for the part where she doesn't breathe anymore.  
  
Tiffany snaked a hand behind her neck and pulled her down.  
  
"Wait, Tiffany―"  
  
"Shh," she whispered against her lips. "You won't feed on me so let me do this for you." Tiffany closed the distance between them, not waiting for how Yoona would respond. The hand around her neck tightened and Tiffany pulled her closer, walking them backwards away from the window.  
  
The back of Yoona's legs hit the bed and she felt Tiffany push her down. Tiffany climbed on top of her and straddled her hips.  
  
"This is such a bad idea," Yoona said as Tiffany peeled her shirt off.  
  
"Don't act like you don't love it," Tiffany replied and kissed her.  
  
Tiffany's hands fiddled with the buttons on her jeans and Yoona glided her hands up Tiffany's back, intent on stopping her. But then Tiffany slid a hand down the front of her pants and what little resolve she had disappeared. Yoona rocked against Tiffany's hand and pulled her closer.  
  
It may be a bad idea but what's the point in being a vampire if she couldn't have some fun?


End file.
